Stand By You
by kurorenji
Summary: [1shot/YunJae/AU/Angst/Drama] Summary: Love is never lie. Time will never stop. When regrets comes too late.


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: Stand By You**

**Author : kurorenji aka blackorange**

**Rating : K**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, OC (Original Character)**

**Genre : Angst, AU, drama**

**Song of Story: Stand By You - Tohoshinki**

**Backsong: Love In The Ice Orchestra Version **

**Length this oneshoot : 22 pages MsW**

* * *

><p>~.~.~.~.~.~<p>

_Ketika sesuatu tak bisa terucap.._

_Bibir terasa bergetar dan lidah terasa kelu.._

_Tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan.._

_Air mata yang menganak sungai.._

_Isak tangis yang tak terdengar.._

_Dan luapan perasaan yang begitu membuncah.._

"_Mianhae.."_

"_Mianhae.."_

"_Mianhae.. Yunho-ah.."_

_Hanya kalimat itu yang dia ucapkan.._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Seorang laki-laki dengan warna kulit kecoklatan karena terbakar sinar matahari dan juga rambut hitamnya yang tebal sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas padang rumput yang membentang luas di sisi Sungai Han yang membelah kedua sisinya. Angin yang cukup kencang membuat rerumputan yang menjulang tinggi dan berwarna kecoklatan itu menimbulkan suara gemersik yang menenangkan. Riakan air Sungai Han pun tak luput dari indera pendengarannya. Matanya yang terpejam seolah memberikan kesempatan pada indera yang lain untuk bisa merasakan setiap hembusan angin yang menyentuh kulitnya, suara gemersik rumput dan juga riakan air yang mengalun harmonis di dalam gendang telinganya, dan aroma musim gugur yang menyapu indera penciumannya. Matanya terpejam, namun ia bisa merasakan semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Hhhaaahh~" Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

Kedua kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata coklat almond yang kini menatap langit biru yang tertutupi awan putih yang merata. Mata coklatnya terus menatap langit seolah mencari sesuatu yang sudah lama ia cari. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan telapak tangannya terbuka seperti ingin merengkuh dan menggenggam langit yang ada di atasnya.

Angin musim gugur berhembus cukup kencang dan menggoyangkan tangannya yang terangkat. Pertahanannya seolah runtuh seperti tangannya yang tergoyahkan begitu saja oleh hembusan angin. Setetes air mata perlahan mengalir dari mata coklat itu dan menganak sungai di sisi wajahnya.

"_Bogoshipoyo~"_ gumamnya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Suara deru mesin terdengar memecah keheningan malam. Suara gas yang menderu bising seolah berpacu dengan waktu yang terus berjalan setiap detiknya. Gas knalpot yang tersamarkan oleh angin seiring melesatnya motor Yamaha YZF-R1 hitam di jalan raya. Jalanan yang sepi membuat dirinya semakin lepas kendali dalam mengendarai motor hitamnya. Hembusan angin musim dingin pun tak ia hiraukan. Kedua tangannya semakin erat memegang stang. Di balik helm _fullface_ nya, terlihat wajah yang menegang dengan rahang yang mengatup kuat-kuat hingga terdengar suara gemertak gigi.

Emosinya memuncak. Darah mengalir begitu cepat di setiap pembuluh darahnya. Jantungnya berdegub semakin kencang hingga terasa sakit yang menekan dada. Rasa sakit yang perlahan menjalar ketenggorokannya bagai kawat duri yang mencekik.

"_Mianhae.."_

"_Mianhae.."_

"_Mianhae Yunho-ah.."_

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang di dalam kepalanya dan berdengung bising di dalam gendang telinganya. Seolah mengingatkan dirinya pada waktu yang terus berjalan tanpa mau menunggu, membuatnya mempercepat laju motor dan berlomba dengan waktu.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Hyuuung~"_ seorang anak kecil memanggil seorang laki-laki berkulit putih pucat dan berambut coklat yang sedang merawat tanamannya di taman belakang gereja tua yang masih berdiri kokoh di pesisir pantai daerah Gyeongju. Laki-laki berkulit putih itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari menghampirinya.

"_Waegurae?"_ tanyanya. Suaranya terdengar lembut. Mengalun begitu melodis.

Anak laki-laki itu semakin dekat dengannya kemudian ia menabrakkan dirinya pada laki-laki berkulit putih yang sedang berjongkok di depan tanaman-tanamannya.

"_Hyung!"_ anak laki-laki itu berteriak lagi sambil memeluk erat _hyung _nya itu. Laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu melingkarkan kedua lengan di sekitar tubuh mungil yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Wae, Hyunbin ah? Wae?" _tanyanya penasaran.

"_Omonim_ bilang kalau minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Benarkah _hyung?"_ tanya Hyunbin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap paras cantik yang ada di hadapannya. Kulitnya terlihat putih bersih, matanya begitu hitam dan besar, hidungnya mancung dan runcing, lalu di padu padankan dengan bibirnya yang merah semerah buah cherry, membuat laki-laki itu terlihat sangat mempersona.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hyunbin yang terlihat sangat antusias itu.

"Uuuhhmm.. benarkah?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil memegang dagunya dan berpose seolah sedang berpikir. Hyunbin mengerutkan keningnya keheranan.

"Ya _hyung ah!_ Masa kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu? Aku saja tidak pernah melupakannya. Bisa dibilang, setiap hari aku selalu mengingatkan _omma_ dan _appa _agar mereka tidak lupa memberiku hadiah." ucap Hyunbin yang membuat laki-laki itu tertawa melihat kepolosan anak kecil yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Ne~_ minggu depan hari ulang tahunku. Kalau begitu, kau harus memberiku hadiah." ucap laki-laki itu sambil mencubit pelan hidung Hyunbin yang berdiri di hadapannya. Hyunbin langsung tersenyum lebar.

"_Ne!_ Aku akan memberimu hadiah, _hyung!_ Kalau begitu, minggu depan nanti umur _hyung_ jadi berapa?" tanya Hyunbin semakin bersemangat.

"Ah~ kau pintar berhitung 'kan?" tanya laki-laki berkulit putih itu. Hyunbin mengangguk antusias, " –nah~ _hyung_ lahir tahun 1986 dan sekarang tahun 2009. Kalau begitu, umurku berapa?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Hyunbin nampak serius ketika sedang menghitung dengan jari-jari mungilnya. Wajahnya terlihat berkerut bingung. Jari-jarinya bergerak-gerak seiring ia menggumamkan angka-angka.

"_Hyung~_ tanganku tidak cukup." Keluh Hyunbin sambil menunjukkan kesepuluh jari pada _hyung_ nya. Laki-laki itu tertawa.

"Kau ini sangat menggemaskan!" ucap laki-laki itu sambil memeluk anak laki-laki mungil yang ada di hadapannya dengan erat.

"Ya _hyung~~ _jadi umurmu berapa? Minggu depan _omma_ akan membuat kue ulang tahun untukmu dengan lilin warna-warni yang ada diatasnya~" rengek Hyunbin ingin tahu.

"_Arasseo~_ minggu depan, umur _hyung_ menjadi 23 tahun, _ne?"_ ucapnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan menggendong Hyunbin. Hyunbin melingkarkan kedua lengan kecilnya di leher jenjang _hyung _nya.

"_Ne~~~_ akan kuberitahu _omma_ hari ini!" seru Hyunbin tersenyum lebar, " –turunkan aku _hyuuung~"_ lanjutnya karena ia sudah tidak sabar memberitahu _omma _nya.

Laki-laki itu berdecak pelan kemudian menurunkan Hyunbin. Sebelum Hyunbin melangkahkan kaki mungilnya keluar gereja, ia mencuri ciuman dari bibir lembut dan merah cherry _hyung_ nya. Membuat laki-laki berparas cantik itu terdiam karena terkejut.

"_Annyeong hyung~"_ seru Hyunbin tersenyum lebar kemudian berlari keluar gereja. Laki-laki itu tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Hyunbin yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

"Nampaknya hanya Hyunbin yang bisa membuat wajah –dingin –tanpa –ekspresi Kim Jaejoong tersenyum lebar seperti itu." Ucap seorang wanita tua yang mengenakan pakaian hitam putih biarawati yang ikut tersenyum melihat adegan tadi. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut pada wanita tua yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Dia terlalu menggemaskan." Jawab Jaejoong. Wanita tua itu menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang sudah menua karena termakan usia.

"Sudah seminggu kau disini. Apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke Seoul? Ketempat orang yang sangat kau cintai itu?" tanyanya. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu, yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanya ketenangan dan aku ingin mendekatkan diriku pada Tuhan. Aku yakin, dia sudah melupakanku." Jawab Jaejoong sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam gereja tua itu.

Gereja tua yang sudah ada ratusan tahun lalu dalam masa penjajahan Perancis yang dibangun dengan menggunakan batu-batu alam dan di desain menyerupai gereja-gereja yang ada di eropa sana. Menaranya menjulang tinggi dengan ornamen-ornamen Bunda Maria di setiap jendelanya. Patung malaikat-malaikat kecil bisa terlihat di atas pilar-pilar yang berjejer di dalam gereja. Kursi-kursi kayu oak tersusun rapi dengan patung besar Yesus Kristus di belakang altar.

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong selalu menatap kagum setiap ornamen dan ukiran yang mendetail dari bangunan megah yang menjadi rumah Tuhan itu sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati piano putih yang terletak tak jauh di samping altar.

"Aku suka tinggal disini." Gumam Jaejoong yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh wanita tua itu.

Wanita tua itu hanya menghela nafasnya perlahan karena ia tahu, Jaejoong sedang membohongi perasaannya. Semenjak kedatangan Jaejoong ke gereja ini, hanya kesedihan yang melingkupi dirinya. Wajahnya hampir tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Begitu kosong dan dingin, hingga akhirnya Hyunbin datang dan membuat senyum cerah itu terlihat kembali di wajah pucat Jaejoong.

'**Ting~'**

Jaejoong menekan salah satu tuts piano.

"Apa aku boleh tinggal disini.. lebih lama lagi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyentuh tuts piano putih itu dengan lembut yang menghasilkan susunan nada asal namun tetap berirama.

"Kau boleh tinggal disini selama yang kau inginkan, anakku." Jawab wanita tua itu yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum karenanya.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Jaejoong sambil duduk di kursi piano, " –dan apa aku boleh memainkan satu lagu? Rasanya tiba-tiba aku ingin memainkan lagu ini." Lanjutnya sambil menolehkan kepala kebelakang. Wanita tua itu tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lakukanlah. Aku selalu senang ketika kau memainkan piano tua itu dan menyanyikan lagu yang begitu tulus dari lubuk hatimu." Jawabnya sambil memegang lembut bahu kanan Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mendengarnya hingga selesai." Ucap Jaejoong yang terdengar seperti nada mengancam. Wanita tua itu tertawa pelan.

"Mainkanlah."

'**Ting~'**

Suara intro bisa terdengar dari tuts piano yang di tekan oleh jari-jari pucat itu. Terdengar begitu melodis dan harmonis ketika nyanyian mulai terdengar dari bibir merah cherry yang terdengar begitu merdu.

_Since the day you left without a word of goodbye_

_I feel that the scenery around me has changed._

_The promise I made_

_that I would become your everything_

_and the incomplete memories_

_have also changed._

_When you were crying by yourself back then,_

_if only had I run to you_

_you would still be by my side._

_If I was given one more chance,_

_I would tell you once again_

_that I love you._

_But the words that contain my overflowing feelings_

_cannot reach you anymore._

_Where are you now?_

_Who are you being with?_

_What kind of clothes are you wearing?_

_What are you doing and laughing at?_

_I am right here._

_Even now, I am right here._

_And I still believe that we will see each other again._

_You're the only one I'm thinking of._

_Just once more,_

_I want you to stand at my back with your tied hair_

_asking me "Guess who it is~~~"_

_and expecting me to say out your name._

_Just the two of us being silly like that day by day._

_I can't forget you,_

_But the truth is, I don't want to forget you._

_I can't feel even a bit of happiness_

_because you're not by my side._

_No matter how hard I try,_

_I'll end up crying_

_and my tears just won't stop._

_Where are you now?_

_Who are you being with?_

_What kind of clothes are you wearing?_

_What are doing and laughing at?_

_I am right here._

_Even now, I am right here._

_I still believe that we will see each other again._

_You're the only one I'm thinking of._

_Therefore, I am right here_

_singing the song by myself._

_Even though I don't have any reason to embrace this pain anymore,_

_I can't help doing it._

_Even if I know that the days_

_when you were by my side making my world shine_

_won't come back again,_

_and no matter what will happen,_

_no matter how far I'm lost,_

_I never ever want to forget that my heart has chosen to love you._

_No matter where you are,_

_no matter who you are being with,_

_no matter what kind of dream you are dreaming of,_

_or what you are doing and laughing at,_

_I will be here forever._

_Even now, I'm right here,_

_believing in a day that we will meet again._

_This feeling won't change,_

_and you are the only one I'm thinking of._

_This feeling won't change,_

_and you are the only one I'm thinking of._

_Stand by You - Tohoshinki_

Jaejoong mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata yang mengalir tanpa sadar dari kedua matanya yang hitam. Jari-jarinya bergetar dan terasa dingin. Tubuhnya seolah menggigil. Bibirnya terasa bergetar dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Perasaan yang begitu meluap seolah membuncah itu sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi ketika ia sangat merindukan sosoknya.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, wanita tua yang ada di belakangnya menangis dalam diam.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Suara hingar bingar musik yang berdentum keras di dalam sebuah klub malam seolah mampu meledekkan jantung di dalam kerangka tulang rusuk setiap insan. Bau alkohol dan juga asap rokok yang mengudara bisa tercium di setiap sudut. Orang-orang yang bercumbu di setiap sudutnya bisa terlihat di dalam klub malam yang temaram itu. Lampu disko yang bergantian dari warna merah, hijau, kuning, biru, putih seakan-akan menghipnotis semua orang. _Dance floor_ yang dipenuhi orang yang sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya terlihat begitu menggila dan sangat menggairahkan.

Seorang laki-laki sedang menikmati _vodka_ nya sambil menatap lurus kearah _dance floor_ di bawah sana. Manik mata coklat yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang sipit menatap serius lautan manusia yang meliukkan tubuh mengikuti dentuman _beat_ musik yang dimainkan DJ. Tubuhnya sudah terasa panas. Kepalanya seolah berputar-putar dan berdenyut sakit. Entah sudah berapa gelas _vodka_ yang sudah ia minum. Pandangannya sudah terlihat mengabur.

Gadis-gadis yang ada di dalam klub seolah sudah mengunci target mereka pada laki-laki itu karena nampaknya, ia datang tanpa pertahanan sedikitpun. Parasnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang tinggi atletis, dan auranya yang seksi membuat gadis-gadis dalam klub itu rela bertekuk lutut bahkan rela bertengkar dengan gadis lainnya demi mendapatkan laki-laki tampan itu keatas ranjang mereka. Namun terkadang ekspektasi tak sesuai dengan realita.

"YA YUNHO! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?!" suara teriakan yang tersamarkan oleh bisingnya dentuman musik tak menggoyahkan laki-laki itu sedikitpun. Ia bahkan menghiraukannya.

"JUNG YUNHO, AKU SEDANG BICARA PADAMU!" orang itu kembali berteriak dengan sangat nyaring yang cukup membuat laki-laki bernama Jung Yunho itu menolehkan kepala padanya. Yunho tersenyum menyeringai.

"Yo~ Park Yoochun.. mau bergabung denganku?" tanya Yunho setengah mabuk sambil menyodorkan gelas _vodka_ nya pada Yoochun.

Yoochun memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menyeret Yunho keluar dari dalam klub. Namun penolakan Yunho membuatnya cukup kewalahan. Gadis-gadis yang melihat mangsa mereka dibawa pergi begitu saja hanya bisa menggertakan giginya dengan kesal.

Setidaknya, Yoochun kini berhasil mengeluarkan Yunho dari tempat bising itu.

"Ya.. YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan!" teriak Yunho ketika Yoochun berhasil menyeretnya keluar klub dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam klub seperti itu hah?! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padanya bahwa kau tidak akan pernah mengijakkan kakimu lagi ke dalam klub malam, hah?!" Yoochun balik bertanya –setengah berteriak.

Yunho melepas paksa lengannya dari genggaman tangan Yoochun. Mungkin ia sudah meminum entah –berapa –gelas _vodka,_ namun ia tidak cukup mabuk untuk membuatnya sadar kearah mana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah.

Ia terdiam ditempatnya setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan Yoochun. Yoochun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunggu sahabatnya itu untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

_He looks so messed up._

"'Dirinya' katamu?" desis Yunho berbahaya. Nada suaranya terdengar berbeda. Seperti ada kebencian di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat mengeras, " –kau bilang aku berjanji 'padanya'?" lanjut Yunho berdecak pelan –dengan nada mencemooh. Lalu setelahnya ia tertawa keras, nyaris seperti orang gila.

"_BULLSHIT!"_ teriak Yunho yang membuat Yoochun tersentak kaget karenanya.

"Yunho, dengar. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini ta –"

"Diamlah! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Park Yoochun! Jadi lebih baik kau diam! Atau kau pergi sekarang juga karena aku tidak butuh ceramah darimu!" teriak Yunho sambil berbalik hendak meninggalkan Yoochun. Namun Yoochun berjalan mendekati Yunho lalu menghalangi jalannya. Manik mata coklat Yunho menatap marah pada Yoochun.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba memutuskanmu begitu saja. Demi Tuhan Yunho, hubungan kalian sudah lebih dari 7 tahun! Tidak mungkin jika Jaejoong memutuskanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas." Ucap Yoochun berusaha langsung pada intinya. Yoochun cukup tahu, Yunho tipe orang yang tidak sabaran.

"Hentikan." bisik Yunho pelan.

Yoochun menatap mata coklat Yunho yang terlihat sangat terluka. Mata yang kini menyorotkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika tiba-tiba saja ia tidak tahu apa yang kini harus dilakukannya.

Berita putusnya Yunho dan Jaejoong seminggu yang lalu cukup membuat Yoochun hampir terkena serangan jantung. Ia masih tidak percaya jika Jaejoong memutuskan Yunho begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas dan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa adanya penjelasan. Demi Tuhan! Hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari 7 tahun, dan selama 7 tahun itu pun rasanya sulit jika harus memisahkan mereka. Mereka layaknya obat-obatan yang saling ketergantungan –dan berita putusnya mereka benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Ia pun tidak bisa mempercayainya, bagaimana dengan Yunho? Ia cukup mengerti. Hanya melihat dari sikap Yunho saja ia sudah mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan sahabatnya itu.

Ia mengerti betapa terlukanya Yunho, namun belum tentu ia bisa merasakan perasaan sakit yang dirasakan Yunho. Ini begitu rumit.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi dihadapanku." Desis Yunho berbahaya.

Bohong.

Yoochun berani bertaruh, saat Yunho mengatakan itu ia sedang berbohong dan mencoba menutupi perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak Yunho. Aku yakin kau masih mencintainya." Ucap Yoochun berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya.

Yunho menggertakan giginya kesal. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan erat-erat hingga kuku jari itu melukai telapak tangannya, " –dan Jaejoong pun masih mencintaimu." Lanjut Yoochun.

'**BUGH!'**

Yunho memukul keras pelipis kiri Yoochun yang membuatnya terhuyung mundur hampir terjatuh.

"Kalau apa yang kau ucapkan benar adanya, kenapa dia meninggalkanku hah?! KENAPA?! _SHIT! _Aku benci perasaan ini!_"_ teriak Yunho sambil menarik kerah baju Yoochun dan bersiap memukul wajahnya lagi. Namun Yoochun bergerak cepat, ia memukul Yunho lebih dulu yang membuat laki-laki jangkung itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau ragu dengan perasaannya?! Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan selama 7 tahun terakhir ini hah, Jung Yunho?! Apa sedangkal ini perasaanmu padanya?! Bahkan kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu untuk hal yang tidak berguna daripada mencarinya! Kau seperti sampah!" balas Yoochun yang membuat emosi Yunho semakin memuncak.

"Diamlah, brengsek!" maki Yunho sambil bangkit kembali dan menyerang Yoochun. Yoochun tidak sempat menahan Yunho hingga tubuhnya terhempas membentur pagar kawat yang membatasi jalan raya dengan tempat parkir.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang perasaan kami?! APA?! Kau bukan siapa-siapa Park Yoochun! Jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau mengerti segalanya! Berhentilah mengatakan aku masih mencintainya dan dia masih mencintaiku! _SHIT!_ Berhentilah untuk ikut campur‼" teriak Yunho sambil memukul wajah Yoochun bertubi-tubi. Emosinya sudah pecah di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak bisa lagi membendung rasa itu. Rasa marah, kesal, kecewa, putus asa, dan sakit itu begitu membludak dalam dirinya. Rasa sakit yang begitu menyayatnya seperti luka tak kasat mata yang begitu dalam dan membekas.

Rasa sakit akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Rasa sakit karena dikhianati oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya. Rasa sakit yang mampu untuk membunuhnya.

Yoochun menahan kepalan tangan Yunho yang akan melayang lagi kearah wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu terluka. Sedemikian terlukanya hingga membuat Yoochun tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu.

"Tapi, setidaknya kau berusaha mencari tahu apa alasan Jaejoong memutuskanmu! Setidaknya kau mendengar langsung darinya kalau dia tidak mencintaimu lagi! Setidaknya kau mendengar kalimat itu‼ Apa kau mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan olehnya?! Brengsek!" Yoochun mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan seluruh tenaganya yang membuat Yunho terhuyung mundur beberapa langkah.

Kedua nafasnya terdengar begitu memburu naik turun tidak teratur. Kepulan asap putih bisa terlihat dari nafas keduanya ketika musim dingin masih menyelimuti kota Seoul.

Yunho sedikit menundukkan kepala. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan menyapu darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Ia hanya tersenyum menyeringai ketika melihat cairan merah itu di punggung tangan kanannya. Senyum seringaian yang terlihat begitu getir dan pahit.

"Mungkin kau benar aku seperti sampah, tidak heran jika dia membuangku begitu saja seperti layaknya sampah." ucap Yunho terdengar begitu dingin seperti tak ada emosi. Manik matanya yang coklat menatap ke dalam mata hitam Yoochun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan simpati. Ia mendengus keras melihat tatapan simpati Yoochun. Keduanya terdiam dalam detik-detik yang menyesakkan.

"Waktuku terlalu berharga hanya untuk mencari orang yang tidak berperasaan sepertinya."

Hanya kalimat itu yang Yunho lontarkan sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Yoochun yang hanya berdiri diam menatap punggung sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu menjauh darinya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Hyung~_ rasanya aku tidak sabar dengan pesta ulang tahunmu nanti!" ucap Hyunbin sambil memainkan tanah basah di dalam mainan cetak yang ia bawa dari rumahnya.

Jaejoong yang sedang menyiram tanaman yang berada di halaman belakang gereja hanya tersenyum pada Hyunbin. Halaman belakang yang tandus tak terawat di halaman belakang gereja itu di rawat olehnya seminggu terakhir ini. Halaman yang kini terlihat terawat dengan bunga-bunga yang siap bermekaran di musim semi itu membuat laki-laki berkulit putih itu senang berada di sana dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Salju dari sisa-sisa musim dingin tak pernah terlihat di halaman belakang ketika ia selalu membersihkannya yang membuat suasana halaman belakang gereja selalu terasa hangat walaupun sekarang, musim dingin masih terasa di bulan Januari.

"Aku yang ulang tahun, kenapa kau yang sangat bersemangat, huh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berjongkok di samping Hyunbin yang sedang mencetak tanah basahnya pada selembar daun kering yang cukup lebar. Hyunbin mengangkat mainan cetaknya kemudian tersenyum semakin lebar.

"_Hyuuung~_ aku membuatkan kue untukmu!" ucap Hyunbin sambil mengangkat daun kering yang diatasnya ada tanah basah berbentuk beruang. Jaejoong tersenyum pada Hyunbin.

"_Gomawoyo~"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kue tanah yang dibuat Hyunbin untuknya. Namun, Hyunbin menariknya kembali.

"Aku belum selesai menghiasnya _hyung~_ aku belum menancapkan 23 lilin diatasnya." Ucap Hyunbin sambil meletakan 'kue'nya itu di atas tanah kembali.

"Aish kau ini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengacak pelan rambut lembut Hyunbin. Tiba-tiba saja Hyunbin memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Terima kasih _hyung_ karena kau datang ke tempat ini. Kau sudah seperti kakak kandungku. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan mempunyai 'kakak' lagi." Gumam Hyunbin di dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkejut dengan ucapan Hyunbin. Ia tediam ketika mengingat cerita tragis yang menimpa keluarga Hyunbin. Ia tahu cerita tentang Hyunbin yang kehilangan sosok kakaknya 2 tahun yang lalu dalam kecelakaan kereta dari orang tua Hyunbin ketika ia bertemu dengan mereka di dalam gereja, membuat anak laki-laki malang itu merasa kesepian. Maka dari itu, ketika ia datang ke tempat dimana Hyunbin tinggal, anak laki-laki itu selalu memperhatikannya walaupun pada awalnya ia terlihat malu-malu. Namun kini Hyunbin selalu datang mengunjunginya setiap hari dan menempel padanya.

"_Hyung_ yakin, kakakmu selalu menjagamu dari atas sana. Dia selalu ada bersamamu, disini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukan Hyunbin dan menyentuh dada kirinya, " –dia selalu ada dihatimu." lanjut Jaejoong sambil menatap mata besar Hyunbin kemudian tersenyum. Hyunbin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"_Hyung,_ berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." Ucap Hyunbin yang membuat senyum Jaejoong perlahan menghilang. Ia terdiam menatap wajah polos Hyunbin. Hyunbin mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam.

"_Hyung?"_ tanya Hyunbin lagi. Jaejoong menatap kembali mata besar Hyunbin kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"_Ne._ Tapi kau harus ingat, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu karena aku selalu ada di sini seperti kakakmu yang ada di hatimu ini. _Arasseo?"_ jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjuk dada kiri Hyunbin yang membuat anak laki-laki itu mengangguk dan memeluknya lagi.

"_Mianhae.."_ lirih Jaejoong pelan nyaris seperti bisikan sambil memeluk Hyunbin dengan sangat erat.

Seorang wanita tua memperhatikan keduanya dari dalam gereja. Kedua tangannya dia tautkan di depan dada kemudian berdoa,

"Tuhanku, berikanlah kebahagian pada anak-Mu."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sudah cukup lama Yunho terdiam duduk di atas tempat tidur di dalam kamarnya. Kedua sikut tangannya ia letakan di atas kedua paha dan jari-jari tangannya ia tautkan. Dagunya ia letakan di atas kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan kemudian berpikir.

Ia mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Jaejoong ketika mimpi tentang masa lalu itu tiba-tiba saja menghampiri tidurnya. Kenangan-kenangan yang terus berputar seperti kaset rusak di dalam kepalanya. Seolah menjebaknya dalam ruang waktu bernama masa lalu ketika ia sudah mulai 'terbiasa' hidup tanpa kehadirannya. Ia kembali terjebak dalam perasaannya. Ia mulai goyah.

Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri ketika ternyata selama ini ia masih sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Berusaha sekuat apapun ia menghiraukannya, perasaan itu justru semakin menggerogoti dirinya hingga tak bersisa. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jaejoong. Namun kenyataan pahit yang ada di depan matanya membuat dirinya lagi-lagi mengacuhkan perasaan yang begitu membuncah itu.

Perasaan yang dapat membunuhnya dengan sangat perlahan.

Yunho menghela nafasnya lelah. Pikirannya masih berlarian ke sana kemari mencoba merangkai kejadian-kejadian yang pernah dialaminya bersama Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdegub kencang ketika ia mengingat kenangan-kenangan itu. Tubuhnya bergetar bukan main ketika ia mengingat Jaejoong. Wajah cantiknya, kulit putihnya, mata besarnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir merahnya, suara lembutnya, senyum menawannya, tawa renyahnya, semuanya… ia mengingat semua yang ada pada diri Jaejoong. Semua hal yang membuatnya mencintai Jaejoong.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang bertautan itu dengan sangat erat. Ia tidak bisa berbohong.. ia tidak bisa berbohong pada perasaannya sendiri. Ia sangat merindukan sosok Jaejoong. Ya, ia sangat merindukan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong ah~ kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?" gumam Yunho pelan. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat ucapan Yoochun pada waktu itu.

"_Aku tidak tahu kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba memutuskanmu begitu saja. Demi Tuhan Yunho, hubungan kalian sudah lebih dari 7 tahun! Tidak mungkin jika Jaejoong memutuskanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas."_

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mencerna apa yang diucapkan Yoochun saat itu. "Alasan?" gumamnya, " –apa alasanmu, Jaejoong-ah? Pertanyaan yang selama ini tidak pernah bisa kumengerti.." lirihnya sambil menatap jam digital di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 10.43 PM. Manik matanya yang coklat kini bergerak menatap tanggal yang tercantum di jam digitalnya. Mata sipitnya tiba-tiba terbelalak lebar.

"Astaga! Besok hari ulang tahunmu!" pekik Yunho sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Ia membuka laci meja nakasnya dengan cepat dan mencoba menemukan barang yang ia cari. Seluruh isi laci ia keluarkan. Berharap benda itu masih ia simpan. Jari-jari tangannya menyentuh sebuah kotak berbahan beludru di dalam laci. Ia mengambilnya dan terlihat kotak kecil berwarna merah kini berada dalam genggamannya. Ia membuka kotak itu dan terlihat sebuh cincin berlapis emas putih di dalamnya dengan batu permata kecil di tengahnya. Ia tersenyum ketika dirinya mengingat rencana yang ia buat untuk melamar Jaejoong saat itu. Namun, keadaan berkata lain. Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja tepat ketika ia akan melamarnya dan hanya kata-kata singkat yang Jaejoong ucapkan di telepon saat itu.

Ironis.

Yunho berdecak pelan. Ia mengambil cincin itu dari dalam kotak dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana jeans biru tuanya untuk nanti ia buang ke dalam Sungai Han. Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil sebuah jaket di dalamnya. Ia terdiam ketika menyadari masih ada pakaian Jaejoong di dalamnya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan ketika bayang-bayang Jaejoong seolah terus menghantuinya.

"Akan kubereskan kau nanti." Ucap Yunho sambil menutup kembali lemari pakaiannya dan memakai jaket hitam itu kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar.

"_Life must go on."_

~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Hyung~"_ panggil Hyunbin ketika dirinya masuk kedalam gereja. Jari-jari tangan Jaejoong yang menari-nari di atas tuts piano terhenti ketika melihat Hyunbin yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyunbin ah~ kenapa kau malam-malam kesini, hum?" panggil Jaejoong sambil memutar tubuhnya. Hyunbin lagi-lagi menabrakkan dirinya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan senang hati menerima pelukan itu.

"_Hyung,_ besok hari ulang tahunmu! _Omma_ sedang membuatkan kue untukmu dan _appa_ sedang mempersiapkan untuk pestanya nanti." Lapor Hyunbin dengan sangat bersemangat. Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hyunbin.

"Kau tidak perlu merepotkan orang tuamu seperti itu Hyunbin ah. Tidak perlu sampai ada pesta." Ucap Jaejoong jadi merasa tidak enak dengan keluarga Hyunbin. Walaupun ia sudah dekat dengan mereka, bukan berarti ia harus merepotkan keluarga itu. Terlebih lagi, ia hanya orang asing bagi mereka.

"Tapi Hyunbin ingin ada pesta~~~" rengek Hyunbin sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencubit pelan pipi Hyunbin yang menggembung.

"Yang ulang tahun 'kan _hyung,_ bukan kau~~ dasar kau ini." Ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Hyunbin nyengir lebar.

"_Hyung~!_ Mainkan satu lagu untukku!" ucap Hyunbin sambil menekan-nekan tuts piano. Jaejoong mengangkat Hyunbin ke atas pangkuannya dan memegang kedua tangan mungil Hyunbin.

"Apa kau ingin aku ajari bermain piano?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung mendapat anggukan antusias dari anak laki-laki manis itu.

Jaejoong jadi teringat ketika dirinya mengajari piano pada Yunho yang sulit untuk di ajari. Bahkan tak jarang adu argumen yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan terdengar dari keduanya, namun entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman manis. Kenangan indah yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Sebuah senyuman melengkung sempurna di bibirnya yang sedikit pucat.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Yunho membuka garasi _basecamp _nya. Sudah lama ia tidak datang ke sana sejak kejadian dimana Jaejoong memutuskan dirinya secara sepihak. Ia menggerakkan tangan di depan wajahnya ketika debu-debu itu berterbangan.

Semuanya nampak seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah. Rak buku yang berisi buku-buku Jaejoong yang tersusun rapi. Sebuah sofa coklat masih terletak di pojok ruangan dengan bantal-bantal diatasnya. Peralatan bengkel yang terlihat berantakan di atas meja dan lantai. Sebuah kulkas yang ada di depan rak buku. Majalah-majalah otomotif yang berserakan begitu saja.

Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat kekacuan di dalam _basecamp_ nya itu. Kalau saja Jaejoong melihat kekacuan ini, mungkin ia sedang marah-marah padanya.

"Aku harus merombak tempat ini." Ucap Yunho sambil memperhatikan kesekelilingnya.

Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak ketika setiap sudut ruangan itu selalu mengingatkannya akan kenangan dirinya bersama Jaejoong. Ini adalah tempat ia menyatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong, tempat ketika ia menciumnya untuk pertama kali, dan tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu malam pertama mereka. Tempat ini, benda-benda ini, mereka semua adalah saksinya.

"Hhhaaah~ ini benar-benar membuatku gila." Ucap Yunho sambil memulai membersihkan ruangan itu. Dimulai dari alat-alat bengkel yang tergeletak begitu saja, kemudian merapikan majalah-majalah yang berserakan, menepuk-nepuk bantal yang berdebu, membuang barang-barang yang tidak ia perlukan.

Semuanya ia bereskan dan tata ulang seperti ia membereskan dan menata ulang hatinya.

Setelah semua sudah ia bereskan –setidaknya lebih rapi dari sebelumnya, ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang berdebu. Ia berjalan mendekati rak buku milik Jaejoong. Ia menghela nafas perlahan ketika rasa sesak itu masih terasa dan tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Yunho mulai mengambil buku-buku Jaejoong dan memasukannya ke dalam dus untuk kemudian ia sumbangkan. Ia tidak ingin menyimpan barang Jaejoong satupun di dalam kehidupannya karena itu akan selalu mengingatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong. Ia tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menyimpan barang-barang Jaejoong yang justru akan melukai hatinya.

Ia akan melupakannya.

Sudah hampir semua buku-buku itu Yunho masukkan ke dalam dus. Hanya tinggal rak bagian terbawah, maka selesai sudah.

Ia berjongkok kemudian mulai mengambil buku-buku itu satu persatu. Sebelum ia memasukkan buku-buku itu, ia selalu membaca judul buku yang tertulis di _cover_ nya untuk ia pisahkan ke dalam dus sesuai dengan kategorinya. Tiba pada buku terakhir yang membuat kening Yunho berkerut ketika melihatnya. Sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang sedikit berdebu dan tak berjudul itu menyita perhatiannya. Ia membuka halaman pertama buku itu dan membelalakan mata ketika ia membaca judulnya.

'_Joongie's Diary'_

Yunho membuka halaman berikutnya. Di dalamnya tertulis goresan-goresan pena yang di tulis Jaejoong. Ia hapal betul bagaimana tulisan Jaejoong dan ya.. buku itu miliknya. Ia membaca satu persatu kalimat yang di tulis Jaejoong dalam _diary-_nya.

Semua tulisan Jaejoong selalu berkaitan dengannya, selalu ada kata 'Yunho' di dalamnya, semua kejadian yang dialami Jaejoong bersamanya, ia tuliskan dalam _diary_-nya.

Kalimat demi kalimat, halaman demi halaman, dan lembar demi lembar Yunho membaca tulisan-tulisan Jaejoong yang ditulis setiap harinya. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sakit kembali ketika ia membaca _diary_ Jaejoong. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit. Matanya terasa berair kembali. Ia menutup buku _diary _itu tanpa mau repot-repot membacanya hingga selesai. Seperti tidak sanggup untuk memendam emosi yang bergejolak dalam dadanya.

Yunho berjalan mendekati sebuah cermin berukuran 1x2 meter yang berada di samping kulkas. Mata coklatnya menatap bayangan yang terpantul di cermin. Menatap bayangan dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kalau kau begitu mencintaiku, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?!" teriak Yunho pada bayangannya sendiri kemudian ia memukul cermin 1x2 meter itu dengan tangan kanannya hingga hancur berkeping-keping seperti hatinya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping bahkan sekarang semakin remuk hingga menjadi serpihan setelah membaca _diary _Jaejoong.

Tangan kanan Yunho mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir perlahan di tangannya kemudian menetes ke atas lantai yang membuat bercak-bercak darah terlihat di atas lantai. Nafasnya begitu memburu. Matanya kembali memanas. Rasa sakit di tangan kanannya pun tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit di dalam dadanya.

Pertanyaan kenapa yang tidak pernah bisa Yunho mengerti dan tidak pernah bisa ia temukan jawabannya.

"Kau mencintaiku, tapi maaf aku sudah sangat membencimu!" gumam Yunho sambil menatap buku bersampul hitam yang ada di tangan kirinya, kemudian ia melemparkan buku hitam itu kedinding yang membuat kertas-kertas dan foto-foto di dalamnya berterbangan dan berserakan.

Yunho hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _basecamp_ ketika tanpa sengaja sebuah kertas yang melayang dari dalam _diary_ Jaejoong mendarat tepat di atas kakinya. Ia menunduk dan melihat kertas itu. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil kertas di atas kaki dengan tangan kanannya yang berdarah.

Yunho membaca isi kertas itu. Matanya bergerak-gerak liar ketika membacanya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegub kencang. Ia terbelalak kaget ketika membaca isi surat itu. Surat itu berisi sebuah rujukan rumah sakit di Jepang. Rumah sakit?

Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas lantai ketika ia melempar buku _diary _Jaejoong. Dengan cepat, ia mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu. Tangannya terlihat bergetar ketika ia membaca satu persatu kertas-kertas itu. Perasaan takut tiba-tiba saja menyelimutinya.

Surat hasil uji lab. Surat hasil tes darah. Surat rujukan-rujukan rumah sakit. Surat pernyataan tentang penyakit… leukemia. Yunho menutup mulut dengan tangan kirinya ketika membaca surat-surat itu. Jaejoong.. menderita leukemia. Kenyataan yang lebih pahit yang ia terima saat ini adalah kekasih hatinya memiliki penyakit yang sewaktu-waktu bisa merenggut jiwanya itu.

"Jae.. Jaejoong?!" pekik Yunho tidak percaya. Ia memungut kembali buku bersampul hitam yang tergeletak di atas serpihan-serpihan kaca. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia membuka halaman-halaman terakhir dan membacanya.

"_Bagaiamana ini.. aku takut. Yunho-yah aku takut.."_

"_Aku tidak mau mati. Aku tidak mau mati! Yunho-yah, aku tidak mau mati."_

"_Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu, Yunho-yah! Aku tidak mau!"_

"_Mereka bilang waktuku tidak lama lagi. Dasar pembohong! Yunho-yah, mereka membohongiku!"_

"_Katakan padaku, kalau aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan mati.. Yunho-yah, aku baik-baik saja 'kan?"_

"_Penyakitku semakin parah. Yunho-yah, aku takut."_

"_Aku akan mati. Yunho-yah aku akan mati."_

"_Yunho-yah, kalau aku mati, bagaimana denganmu?"_

"_Yunho-yah, kalau aku mati apa kau masih mencitaiku?"_

"_Yunho-yah, aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku."_

"_Aku lebih takut kalau kau meninggalkanku dibanding kematian yang ada didekatku, Yunho-yah."_

"_Yunho-yah, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku."_

"_Kau tahu? Perasaan kehilangan seseorang saat mencintainya jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada saat membencinya. Apa aku harus membuatmu membenciku? Aku tidak ingin kau terluka.. aku tidak ingin kau bersedih.. aku tidak ingin kau memangis, Yunho-yah.."_

"_Yunho-yah.. aku akan membuatmu membenciku. Tolong bencilah padaku, marahlah padaku, dan lupalah padaku."_

"_Yunho-yah.. aku harap kau membenciku."_

"_Yunho_-_yah…"_

"_Yunho-yah.. bogoshipo."_

"_Yunho-yah, saranghaeyo.."_

"_Mianhae.."_

"_Mianhae.."_

"_Mianhae.. Yunho-yah.."_

Yunho menjatuhkan buku _diary_ Jaejoong berasamaan dengan jatuhnya bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua matanya. Ia menatap buku diary Jaejoong yang terjatuh dan melihat sebuah foto yang terselip di dalamnya. Ia memungut foto itu dengan tangan yang bergetar bukan main hebatnya dan melihat foto dirinya bersama Jaejoong di depan sebuah gereja tua di daerah Gyeongjo. Daerah pesisir pantai yang sangat disukai oleh Jaejoong. Ia ingat ia berjanji padanya kalau ia akan menikahi Jaejoong di gereja itu. Daerah pesisir yang memakan waktu lebih dari 5 jam dari Seoul itu.

"Jaejoong!" Yunho berlari keluar menuju motor Yamaha YZF-R1 hitamnya yang ia parkir di depan _basecamp,_ kemudian melajukan motornya dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.47AM.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Huwaaaa~ asik pesta! Pesta!" teriak Hyunbin di dalam halaman belakang gereja yang sudah dihias untuk sebuah pesta ulang tahun.

Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari dalam gereja, melihat hiasan pesta kecil untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Hyunbin yang meloncat kesana kemari. Sinar mentari pagi yang terasa hangat bersinar cerah pada tanggal 26 Januari. Hari dimana Jaejoong dilahirkan di dunia ini.

"_Ah hyuuuung~ saengil chukkaehamnida!"_ teriak Hyunbin ketika melihat Jaejoong berjalan mendekati halaman belakang gereja. Jaejoong memeluk tubuh mungil Hyunbin kemudian menggendongnya.

"_Gomawoyo_ Hyunbin-ah~" ucap Jaejoong sambil mencium bibir mungil Hyunbin. Hyunbin tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk leher Jaejoong. Ia berjalan mendekati orang tua Hyunbin yang sedang mempersiapkan kue ulang tahunnya.

"Paman, bibi, maaf karena sudah merepotkan kalian." Ucap Jaejoong pada kedua orang tua Hyunbin sambil sedikit membungkuk ketika Hyunbin masih berada di dalam gendongannya. Kedua orang tua Hyunbin hanya tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"_Ne~_ tidak apa-apa. Lagipula akan sangat menyenangkan 'kan kalau bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama-sama? Kepala biarawatipun hadir dalam pestamu. Kau sudah kami anggap seperti anak kami sendiri, seperti Hyunbin menganggapmu sebagai kakaknya." Ucap ibu Hyunbin sambil tersenyum ke arah wanita tua yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Jaejoong menurunkan Hyunbin dari gendongannya.

"Terimakasih." Jaejoong membungkuk 90 derajat pada semuanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa haru di dalam dirinya. Wanita tua itu menyentuh bahu Jaejoong dan menyuruhnya untuk bangkit. Wanita tua itu tersenyum.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkahimu, nak." doa wanita tua itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Yunho tiba di Gyeongjo tepat pukul 8 pagi. Semalaman ia tidak tidur. Ia seolah sedang berlomba dengan waktu. Lomba yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa hadiahnya hingga membuat dirinya rela memacu motornya semalaman tanpa istirahat sedikitpun. Jalanan yang gelap diperjalanan membuatnya sempat kehilangan arah. Jalan yang berliku-liku membuatnya kebingungan. Tak jarang pula ia tersesat dan salah memilih jalan. Pikiran yang kalang kabut membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Dinginnya angin musim dingin tidak mematahkan semangatnya sedikitpun.

"Jaejoong..Jaejoong.." gumam Yunho sambil terus memacu motornya menuju gereja tua yang berada di pesisir pantai yang memakan waktu 1 jam dari kota Gyeongjo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Saengil chukkaehamnida~!"_ teriak semuanya sambil memeluk Jaejoong. Pesta kecil yang hanya dihadiri oleh 4 orang itu sudah cukup membuat Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan yang mejalar di dalam dadanya. Hyunbin, kedua orang tua Hyunbin, dan juga kepala biarawati yang selama ini merawatnya disini. Hanya mereka ber-empat saja sudah cukup baginya. Walupun ia sangat mengharapkan Yunho ada di sini sekarang.

"_Kamsahamnida~"_ ucap Jaejoong membalas pelukan mereka.

"_Hyung~_ aku punya hadiah untukmu!" teriak Hyunbin sambil menyeret Jaejoong ke dalam gereja.

"Hyunbin-ah~ biarkan Jaejoong _hyung_ meniup lilinnya dulu, baru kau berikan hadiahmu."

"_Omma~_ hadiahku jauh lebih spesial." Rengek Hyunbin. Jaejoong hanya tertawa kemudian menggendong Hyunbin.

"Aish~ dasar anak itu, selalu merepotkan Jaejoong." Gumam ibu Hyunbin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah~ hadiah apa yang akan kau berikan padaku, hum?" tanya Jaejoong sambil masuk ke dalam gereja.

"Piano!" teriak Hyunbin menunjuk piano putih tua yang berada di dalam gereja.

"Huh?"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Motor Yunho tergelincir ketika ia melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang membuat bannya selip dan tergelincir akibat salju yang mencair di sisi jalan. Ia dan motornya terseret cukup jauh dan berhenti ketika motor hitam itu terseret kesamping jalan.

"Aaarrgh!" Yunho berteriak ketika kaki kanannya bergesekan dengan kasarnya aspal. Celana jeans nya sampai sobek dan darah mengalir dari kaki kanannya yang terluka.

"Aah!" teriak Yunho lagi ketika motor yang menindihnya sulit ia angkat. Segalanya terasa sangat sulit baginya sekarang. Jalanan sepi membuat tak seorangpun bisa membantunya. Hanya 15 menit perjalanan menuju gereja tua itu, namun entah mengapa waktu seolah semakin menipis.

Yunho mencoba mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memindahkan motor besar yang menindih kaki kanannya. Ia melepaskan helm kemudian mengangkat motornya untuk menarik kaki kanannya yang tertimpa walupun luka di kakinya semakin terasa perih ketika bergesekan dengan kerikil-kerikil kecil dan dinginnya salju yang masih tersisa dipinggir jalan.

"Jaejoong.. _mianhae."_ Gumam Yunho sambil mengangkat motor itu sekuat tenaga, " –aaarrgh!" teriaknya kesakitan ketika motor yang menindih kakinya berhasil ia pindahkan. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah kemudian jalan terpincang menuju gereja tua yang ada di bawah lembah sana. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat puncak menara dari gereja itu.

"Jaejoong.. aku harap kau ada disana." gumam Yunho sambil terus menyeret kakinya. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit dan hawa dingin itu menyerangnya. Kepulan asap putih hingga terlihat dari hidung dan mulutnya seiring ia bernafas.

Ia sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi ketika perasaan ingin memeluk tubuh itu begitu menggerogotinya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Wow~ Hyunbin-ah! Kau belajar dengan sangat cepat! Permainan pianomu sangat bagus~" puji Jaejoong ketika mendengar permainan Hyunbin. Hyunbin tersenyum lebar pada Jaejoong.

"Itu hadiah dariku _hyung~_ maaf, Hyunbin _gak_ bisa membelikan _hyung_ barang yang mahal dan bagus. Hyunbin _gak_ punya uang." gumam Hyunbin sambil sedikit menunduk. Jaejoong berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Hyunbin yang duduk di atas kursi piano.

"Kau tahu Hyunbin-ah~ ini adalah hadian ulang tahun yang paling _hyung_ suka. Hadiahmu tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan mainan mahal, mobil mewah, bahkan istana sekalipun!" ucap Jaejoong mengelus pelan kepala Hyunbin. Hyunbin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Benarkah _hyung?"_ tanya Hyunbin ragu. Jaejoong mengangguk pasti. Senyuman itu terlihat kembali dibibir mungilnya.

"Baiklah~ saatnya tiup lilin." Ucap ibu Hyubin sambil membawa kue tart buatannya ke hadapan Jaejoong dengan lilin angka '23' tertancap di atas puncak kue tart itu. Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya kemudian berbalik dan menghadap pada ibu Hyunbin yang sedang membawa kue padanya.

"_Hyung~hyung~_ sebelum kau meniup lilin, buatlah permohonan." Ucap Hyunbin sambil menarik-narik tangan Jaejoong.

"Hyunbin-ah~ kau jangan menganggu _hyung_ mu." Ucap ayah Hyunbin sambil menggendong anak laki-lakinya.

Jaejoong menutup mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan memikirkan permohonannya. Permohonan terakhir baginya –mungkin.

'_Yunho-yah.. aku harap kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Saranghaeyo Yunho-yah.'_

Jaejoong membuka mata dan meniup lilinnya hingga api di atas lilin itu padam. Semuanya bersorak bahagia. Ia tersenyum pada semuanya. Ia tidak akan melupakan wajah bahagia itu. Namun senyuman itu perlahan memudar ketika tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. Semuanya terlihat begitu berputar-putar. Pandangannya perlahan mengabur kemudian menjadi gelap. Ia tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi setelah ia merasakan keras dan dinginnya lantai yang berbenturan dengan tubuh lemahnya. Hanya suara-suara teriakan panik yang memanggil namanya yang ia dengar sebelum akhirnya suara-suara itu perlahan menghilang kemudian hening.

Hanya kegelapan dan keheningan yang di rasakannya.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Yunho menyeret kaki kanannya ke depan pintu gereja tua yang ada dihadapannya. Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang. Rasa sakit di kakinya tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan digantikan rasa gugup yang menyelimuti dirinya. Dengan sangat perlahan, ia membuka pintu kayu besar yang menimbulkan suara deritan yang menggema di dalam gereja. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Suasana gereja itu tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia datang kesini bersama Jaejoong. Ia menyeret kaki kanannya yang terluka untuk semakin masuk ke dalam gereja. Manik mata coklatnya melihat sebuah piano putih di dalam sana. Dengan langkah yang terseret-seret, ia mendekati piano putih itu. Dari arah piano, ia bisa melihat halaman belakang dari gereja ini yang dipenuhi oleh tanaman-tanaman dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran itu mengingatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong yang sangat suka sekali dengan bunga. Ia berjalan terpincang mendekati halaman belakang.

"Jaejoong.." gumam Yunho.

"Siapa disana?" ucap seseorang dari dalam gereja. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap wanita tua yang kini berdiri di dalam gereja.

"Ah, maaf saya lancang masuk kesini." Ucap Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati wanita tua itu dengan langkah terseret-seret.

"Ya Tuhan! Kakimu!" teriak wanita tua itu ketika melihat luka di kaki Yunho, " –tunggu disini, akan kuambilkan kotak P3K." lanjut wanita tua itu hendak masuk kedalam gereja lagi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara Yunho menghentikannya.

"Uhm.. tidak perlu. Terimakasih." Ucap Yunho. Ia terdiam beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, " –apa ada seorang laki-laki yang datang kesini? Kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya berwarna coklat tua, matanya besar dan juga hitam, dan memiliki tanda lahir di leher kirinya. Apa dia pernah ke sini?" tanya Yunho. Tiba-tiba saja wanita tua itu membelalakan matanya terkejut ketika mendengar Yunho mencari seseorang yang pernah tinggal disini.

"Si –siapa namanya, nak?" tanya wanita tua itu.

"Jaejoong.. Kim Jaejoong." jawab Yunho. Wanita tua itu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Terkejut mendengar laki-laki itu mencari Jaejoong.

"Ya –ya. Dia bahkan tinggal disini." Jawab wanita tua itu terbata. Yunho tersenyum senang ketika mendengar jawaban dari wanita tua itu.

"Benarkah?! Katakan padanya, Yunho, Jung Yunho datang untuk menjemputnya." Ucap Yunho bersemangat. Wanita tua itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk digambarkan.

Wanita tua itu hanya terdiam kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gereja, sedangkan Yunho menunggu di depan piano putih tua di dalam gereja itu. Ia mengeluarkan cincin dari dalam saku celana jeans nya dan tersenyum lebar ketika membayangkan wajah terkejut Jaejoong nanti.

Suara deritan pintu terdengar seiring wanita tua itu keluar dari pintu dengan membawa sebuah foto. Foto dengan pita hitam di kedua sisi atasnya. Yunho membelalakan matanya ketika melihat foto Jaejoong yang dibawa wanita tua itu. Ia menjatuhkan cincin yang dipegangnya yang menimbulkan suara dentingan menggema di dalam gereja. Yunho menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya dan jatuh berlutut kemudian mulai menangis terisak. Seolah tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho bergetar di dalam saku celana jeans nya. Menunjukkan sebuah _reminder _yang sudah di atur sebelumnya. Sebuah _reminder _yang mengingatkan Yunho bahwa sudah satu tahun berlalu ia berpisah dengan Jaejoong.

_**26 January 2010**_

_**Joongie's b'day 24th!**_

~.~.~.~.~.~

Dan .. ketika sebuah rahasia yang tidak terungkap..

Membuat dirinya menyesali satu tahun yang terbuang sia-sia begitu saja..

_Mianhae.._

_Mianhae.._

_Mianhae.. Jaejoong-ah.._

Yunho melemparkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang bertuliskan _'Everlasting YunJae'_ di bagian dalam cincin itu ke tengah-tengah Sungai Han. Angin dingin musim gugur berhembus perlahan dan membelai lembut wajahnya.

Yunho tersenyum.

"_Saranghae,_ Jaejoong-ah~"

=========== FIN ============

Annyeoooooooooooooongg‼‼ xDDD hahahaha aku dataaaaang dududududu

Salahkan ini ama dee chan-tik aka dintaririn yg bikin aku tiba2 jadi gloomy setelah baca ff nya yg angst T.T

Well.. sebenernya ga mau buat posting ff ini… abisan angst sih xDDD hahahahaha tp yah, karena suasana hati mendukung, tiba2 pengen posting ff ini

Ini jg ff jadul kok xD smua ff aku mah lawas2 smua LOL yg baru cuma shine doang, jd buat yg pernah baca dan liat, pasti udh datu ff ini.. hohoho tp ini mengalami remake dan editing lg :D

Oh iya, fyi aja.. ini ff terinspirasi dari MV nya Gummy yang Mianhaeyo yg model MV nya itu TOP ama Sandara. Ada yg tau? Klo ga tau, searching youtube deh xD soalnya aku udah ga ngerti dan udah ga paham lagi ama gantengnya TOP di sana *o* kkkkkk *liat MV itu salah fokus bgt, lagunya angst, tp malah jerit2 heboh liat TOP nya ganteng badaaaaaaiiiii lol*

So.. karena waktu itu kebawa bgt emosi MV dan lagunya, jadi pengen bikin versi yunjae yg tentu aja beda plot xDDDD kkkkkk twist plot nya yg bikin beda 8D

Oh iya, kalian ngerti ga cara bacanya? Ini alur maju mundur soalnya. Present itu scene dimana Yunho ada di sungai han, dan sisanya itu smua flashback. Biar kerenan dikit jd kyk inception xD mimpi dalam mimpi, kalau ini flashback dalam flashback.. kkkkk

Waktu bikin ff ini dulu, aku dengerinnya music Love In The Ice sama Bolero nya DBSK yg instrument version dan mamfooooooosss xD aku sendiri nangis bacanya LOL mungkin waktu itu lg menggebu2 pengen bikin yunjae angst, jadinya ikutan nangis T.T

Well, smoga ff ini bsa bikin kalian nangis juga xDDD

RnR juseyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kamsahamida‼‼‼‼ *deep bow*

P.S 1: untuk shine dan because bet is bet… sabar aja xD *smacked*

P.S 2: for this phantom boy… just freakin give me ur twitter? xD


End file.
